Mine,Ours,Theirs
by Desertrose288
Summary: When the person you love most betrays you is there anything you can find comfort in. When your childs saferty hangs in the balance who can protect them. When your only love dies because of you. ..what do you do? Oneshot, songfic,limeish.deathfic. R


It was over, all of it. Naraku's freshly slain body lay scattered over their battle field.

As kagome picked up the remaining pieces of the jewel shards from his dead body;

Koga had already given up the jewel shards in his legs, and the jewel was finally complete.

Everyone stood around kagome as she fused the remained shards together, making the Shikon no tama whole once again. Kagome sighed with relief as it was all over, it was finally over…

Kikyou's spirit still remained, and wandered throughout the lands tending to the sick or injured warriors forever holding onto the promise he had made her, the promise that the two of them would be together again. While kagome took over being the caretaker of the sacred jewel, she resigned residency in feudal Japan, as a miko. Inuyasha had stuck around the village, as he and kagome's friendship grew more and more with each passing day.

It had taken him six months to work up the courage to tell her …those three special words that he'd denied her for so long, he finally would no longer deny her, he waited until the sun was setting, and they were together watching the sun set just as they always did.

The sun reflecting amber and red colors through the sky blending together to make the sky look as if it were on fire, and the gentle lighting caused Kagomes face to glow, making her look startlingly more beautiful, to Inuyasha.

"Kagome..?"

"Yes, inuyasha?"

"I've been wanting to tell you something…" He began as he took her hand in his, gazing into her sparkling brown eyes, she always had such a loving and caring gaze when they were together; the emotion he held showed through to kagome as he stared back into her eyes, with the same loving and caring gaze.

"Kagome, I love you….and… I want to be with you."

"You…you do, I always thought you loved…" she began as her eyes began to tear, they had always been close friends, and she knew she could never have inuyasha to herself…Or that's what she thought…

"Loved….I did love Kikyou…but, over the years we've been together, I've just grown to love you so much." He said still looking into her eyes with love and care, as he patiently awaited for her answer.

"Inuyasha, I love you too." She said happily, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he kissed her, slowly bringing them to the ground. That night, they mated, he claimed her as his, and only his, and she willingly allowed him to, being with him was all she ever wanted, and she would never deny the love of her life the chance to prove his love to her.

Kagome still made her visits back and fourth to see her mother and family, never once doubting the love of her life's faithfulness. Six months later after another visit Kagome climbed out of the well a day early, she had something to tell him and couldn't wait another minute, she had never been so happy before. It was dark, really dark, the stars above shone brightly as if they were a night light guiding her home, half way through the forest she noticed white disconnected lights floating through the air.

"souls." Her happiness faded, and was replaced with worry, "he wouldn't…. he loves me.." she thought as she touched the mating marks he had left on her neck, tears welled up from the corner of her eyes as she fought hard to push painful old memories of inuyasha and Kikyou away.

**_He put her out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette._**

**_he broke her heart_**

She walked through the woods, her kimono swaying with her movements, she stopped dead on her tracks as she heard his voice and then a female giggle.

"Its not true…" she said to herself still unwilling to believe he would hurt her so badly.

She came to a clearing near where the god tree rested, and under the tree there was inuyasha, on top of Kikyou, both wearing nothing.

"Tears began to fall silently from her eyes as she just stood there watching, her heart break from the sight in front of her, she reached up to her neck and touched the scars again. Her sorrow welled up inside, and her anger flared. She dropped her hand from her neck and tried her best to hold back a whimper with no avail, Inuyasha's head shot up and he saw kagome, standing there, crying the wind blew by making her hair and kimono sway in the winds direction. Kikyou looked over and frowned, understanding all to well, why she was crying, as she could sense Inuyasha's essence surrounding her.

Kagome took a step backwards and then turned completely and ran her hair floating in the wind as the ribbon that held her ebony locks in a ponytail flew off and landed softly in the grass; her miko cloths clinging to the front of her a she ran full force to the village, not stopping once, and crying the whole way there.

Inuyasha dressed quickly and took off after her leaving Kikyou behind, forever…

When he finally reached kaede's hut, he was denied entry to see her, by Miroku and Sango. From outside he could her crying, and it broke his heart, his ears flattened against his head his eyes averted to the ground as he waited for kagome to leave kaede's hut so he could talk to her, and beg her to forgive him.

Miroku sat by the door staff ready to hit the incredibly stupid half demon if he attempted gaining access to the inside of the hut.

"Why would you do such a foolish thing inuyasha…" Miroku asked sternly as he glared at inuyasha, who couldn't look anyone in the face if he had to.

"That's what I want to know." Came a sad sounding voice from the door, inuyasha looked up and saw kagome starring back at him, with tears falling from her eyes and running down her reddened cheeks.

"I- I don't know , I went there to tell her goodbye…but, one thing lead to another…" he said looking back to the ground.

"how long has this been going on inuyasha? Do you see her every time I go away!" kagome asked , the anger evident in her voice, the tears where now gone and all that remained was the pain in her voice.

His head snapped upwards to look into her eyes, the love and caring that he'd come to adore so much had been replaced with hate, sadness, and most of all, heart ache.

"No, oh gods no kagome, I swear it, this is the first time I've seen her since Naraku's death, please believe me…"

Miroku stood up and left the two to talk, entering the hut to sit by his wife.

"Why, should I inuyasha..." She asked as new tears pricked her eyes, and she dropped to the ground on her knees crying uncontrollably.

Inuyasha slowly made his way to her, tears running down his cheeks now too, as the fear of loosing the only thing he held dear to him seemed to be slipping from him.

"Please kagome, I' m sorry, I wasn't thinking, I do love you…"he said as he wrapped his arms around her crying body, embracing her as they both cried.

She sat there as tears continued to run down her cheeks she didn't embrace him nor did she push him away, she just wanted to forget what she saw, forget it all and embrace him back, tell him she loved him and hear him return the loving phrase to her. But she couldn't and she began to cry harder as she remembered why she had come home early, and the thoughts of Kikyou and inuyasha ran ramped in her mind.

"Let me go!" she yelled as best as she could, her voice becoming raspy from all the crying she had been doing.

He hesitantly released her, still letting the tears slide down his cheek, not caring if anyone saw them. "please forgive me, kagome, please"

She stood from her place on the ground, and dried her tears as best as she could, leaving inuyasha on the ground sitting on his knees.

"I can't forgive you inuyasha." she said as she turned to leave.

Inuyasha's eyes shut tightly as the pain from her words stung him deeply, even though he knew he deserved what he was receiving.

She stopped walking and looked back to him, as one lone tear slid silently down her cheek. "I was so happy, when I first got here, I was so happy I couldn't wait to tell you that….. I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant inuyasha, I had it all planned out… to live happily ever after with you…but now…"she shook her head and bit her lip to hold back her pain. "now there's nothing." She said as she walked off to the well, the jewel securely around her neck.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the words I'm pregnant, registered through his mind, he went to stop her, but never really stood a chance.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" She yelled as she ran off, leaving inuyasha in two feet of dirt.

_**she spent her whole life trying to forget.**_

_**We watched her drink her pain away, a little at a time,**_

_**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind… **_

After that night, she didn't see inuyasha anymore, she sealed up the well, and nine months later she gave birth to baby boy, with black hair and two dog ears on his head his eyes were amber like his fathers, and he carried characteristics of any other demon pup.

At first she did okay on her own, but by the time the child hit the age of five every thing came crashing down. Every time kagome looked at her child it painfully reminded her of inuyasha, and she began to hate the child, her hate for the child became a passion to make the child suffer, as was her need to drink, anything she could get her hands on, as long as she could drink then she didn't have to think about him, she didn't have any responsibility towards her child either.

It didn't take long before she began to loose control of her anger…

A boy sat at a coffee table eating cereal for lunch, he was six, the sun shone into the small apartment and made his eyes sparkle, as he finished his cereal he went to put the bowl in the sink he was quiet, afraid his mommy would get mad at him, as he walked off with the bowl in his chubby hands he tripped on a shoe and fell, the bowl landed on the wooden floor and smashed. Tusyosa felt his heart leap into his throat, it was an accident, and he knew she she'd yell at him for it, she always yelled at him. His mommy always got mad and always yelled he never understood why she yelled at him for being a "half breed" he didn't even know what that was. He heard his mother's door open and she staggered out. "what's going on in he…" he watched her facial expression as she became completely furious she stomped over to him and began to yell. "What the hell happened!" The sunny day that once brought sunlight to the room became cloudy and dark the instant his mother started her yelling.

"I-I tripped, I'm sorry mommy I'll clean it up" he said stuttering as the smell of sake was strong on her breathe, it always was… "your sorry! Ill show you sorry you damn half breed!" she slapped him hard across the face sending his small boy crashing into the floor below him, after he was on the floor his mother proceeded hit and slap him hard leaving welts and red marks on his arms and legs despite the sorrys' and pleas for his mommy to stop. "little piece of shit, I don't know why I gave birth to a mutt like you!"…. that was his mother, innocent, sweet kagome, the one who tried to play match maker between Sango and Miroku, the one who kissed Shippos cuts and held him close at night, was now unable to handle one broken bowl at the expense of her sons battered body.

It was a year after the beating began, two years after the insults, being called a "half breed" and "mutt", the beating became more severe and soon, and her child became terrified when his mother drank. Kagome's mother took control. She took the child, took him away from his mother saying after she got help Tusyosa could go live with her again. But she never did, she couldn't find a reason to, not even pleas from her child got her motivated. Finally she was unable to take it any more, she wanted to end this, her son, Tusyosa cried almost every time he saw her, eight years old and he already knew what an alcoholic was.

When his mother wasn't drinking she was her normal self only sad.

"Tusyosa, I'm so sorry for hurting you all those years, those mean things I said to you…" She couldn't hold her tears back any more, as they silently slide off her chin. " im so sorry, I never meant any of them, baby, I love you you're the most important thing to me." She said as she embraced her child.

"I know mommy, please, mommy I don't want to loose you, please get help, I love you mommy!" He said as he cried against her chest.

Kagome held the child tighter and stroked his hair out of his face as she placed kisses all over his face.

"Baby, I have something for you." She said with a sad smile, and an eye full of tears.

She held her hand out, to reveal a necklace, at the end of the necklace was a round smooth purple stone.

"I want you to go to the well house, there's a sealing spell on it, get Sota to help you remove it, and the lid I don't want you to get hurt."

"Use the jewel and jump into the well, don't be scared if your surrounded by a white light, when you land on the ground, I want you to get out of the well, and never ever let go of the jewel, I want you to run to the nearest place you smell humans, there will be a village if you go the right way, otherwise look for the god tree and then go back to the well. If you make it to the village there will be three huts right as you enter the village, the middle one is kaede's shes a friend of mommy's, the one on the left is more of mommy's friends, and then on the right, that's the hut you want, on the right will be your fathers hut, I want you to go to him, and take him this…" She said handing him a note "this will explain everything to him. If you can't find him, look for kaede, Sango, or Miroku… I love you baby, never forget that" She said as she wiped the tears away from his eyes. "it's all gonna be okay." I promise." She said as she hugged Tusyosa and kissed him for the last time. Kagome's brother held Tusyosa back from running after kagome as she turned her back on her son and left.

Later that night a knock came to the front door, a police officer came to tell Tusyosa's grandmother that kagome had been drinking and she got into a car accident after running a red light, she ran into a car head on, and was killed instantly, Tusyosa stood in the door way of the kitchen listening to the police officer, he knew it, he knew his mother was going to leave him forever, that was why she came back and gave him the jewel, why she gave him instructions to go to his father, why she had apologized. Eight years old and he already knew his mother was leaving him. He clutched the paneling of the door frame tightly and his small claws dug into the wood as tears slid quietly down his cheeks. The police officer handed Kagome's mother a letter that apparently been on her daughter's body at the time of the accident…

The note only had seventeen words on it:

_I love you all, please, bury me under the god tree, this is my last request. _

_Kagome._

_**Until the night:**_

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.**_

_**And finally drank away her memory.**_

_**Life is short, but this time it was bigger,**_

_**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.**_

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow,**_

_**With a note that said"I'll love her till I die."**_

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow,**_

_**The angels sang a whiskey lullabye.**_

_**La la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la.**_

_**La la la la la la la,**_

_**La la la la la la la.**_

Inuyasha was going through similar events, Sango and Miroku had taken the fox demon from inuyasha, since inuyasha had been abusing the child, he drank, sake mostly, all he ever did was drink and fight, he'd fight anything that moved, human demon, hell he even got into a fight with a river before. Miroku and Sango tried to make inuyasha stop, tried to help him, but he just didn't care, he didn't want any help, since kagome left his life had gone to shit, his heart still ached to embrace her, and though he tried many times to go through and get her back, to be with her and see his child, he couldn't. All he wanted was kagome to be back in his arms, he knew it would never happen, he didn't blame her frankly.

It was two weeks later that kagome was buried under the god tree, the same day of the burial Tusyosa made Sota remove the sealing spells, and the lid to the well. With the note he was instructed to give to his father, he hugged his uncle good bye and jumped into the well, he was surrounded by a white light, and was at first a little scared, until he remembered the words his mother had told him : Use the jewel and jump into the well, don't be scared if your surrounded by a white light:

"mommy…" he said wiping away a stray tear.

He landed on the ground and climbed out of the well confident that he could do this, he breathed in the clean air, searching for humans, and it didn't take him long to pick up the scent, as he ran off in the direction of the scent, his nose never failed him, as he closed in on the village, and just a his mother said, there where three huts, he ran to the one on the right, and inside the hut on the ground passed out was a man, with silver hair and dog ears, his fingers securely wrapped around a empty bottle of sake as his breathing came in short pants.

Tusyosa knew this had to be the man that was his father, and he began to cry again as he looked around the hut, claw marks against the one of the walls, on the other side was a pile of sake bottles, all empty, the entire hut smelled like sake.

Tusyosa couldn't help but be afraid as thoughts of his mother drinking and abusing him came back to his mind, he knew his mother's normal frame of mind was a caring one, but she scared him when she was drunk. He didn't feel like taking the chance of going through it all again, he turned and left the hut, going to the one next door he found it was empty, so he went to the other one, the last one, he peeked his head inside, and saw three people, a woman a man and a boy. Shippo smelled the small child immediately and turned to the door. He gasped as the child stared at him but didn't budge, Sango turned and saw the child and knew right away it was kagomes and Inuyasha's.

"Miroku….' She said as she cupped her hand over her mouth, Miroku turned and smiled at the child knowing whose it belonged to.

"Well, hello there is your mother with you?" he said figuring kagome was with him, he frowned when a tear slid down the boys cheek and he shook his head no.

Sango stood up and made her way to the child, wrapping her arms around the child and embracing him.

He wrapped his arms around Sango's neck as he began to cry again, Sango picked Tusyosa up and as she did the letter fell out of his pocket and landed on the ground, shippo noticed it and picked up the letter he opened it and began to read.

_Inuyasha,_

_I'll never be able to forget you, I wish I could go back in time and change things, but I cant; and neither can you. The night I left I sealed the well, so many times I tried to go back and change the way things had occurred, but this was my fate, and yours not to be together. If your reading this then it mean our son successfully made it to you, please take care of him, be good to him, like I never was able to be. I hate acknowledging it, but I actually hated my own son… that's over now, and I'm finally at peace, I hope to see you again my love, one day, after death… I forgive you inuyasha, and I love you._

_Kagome._

Shippo folded the note up crying, he handed it to Miroku, who read it and was just shocked.

Sango stood up with the child still in her arms and walked next door, to inuyasha, she found him there on the ground passed out still.

She became angry knowing this man could never take care of a child.

She kicked him hard in the gut, and he groaned, and rolled over.

"your hopeless, inuyasha get up!" she yelled as she kicked him again.

And this time he opened his eyes, looking up he saw the child in Sango's arms, and sat up, looking at him, the scent, though clouded by the sake in the room, was still identical to his and kagomes, he knew the child was his. He looked around expecting to see kagome, but he didn't he could barley smell her on the child which only further confused and worried him.

"here." Sango said crouching down and handing the boy to inuyasha, who took the child and held him in his arms tightly as the boy started to cry again. Inuyasha looked up at to see Miroku walk into the hut and hand inuyasha the letter. Still holding the child inuyasha silently read the note, as he neared the end of the letter he broke into tears and clutched the child tightly as his son and he cried. Sango and Miroku left the two alone, as inuyasha barley acknowledged there leaving, he rocked the child back and fourth trying to soothe the boy, even though he himself was struck heavily with the loss of his mate.

After an hour of shedding tears for a mother and a lover, the boy had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms, and inuyasha had too fallen asleep sitting against the wall in a corner. Before he himself fell asleep he uttered a promise to his son.

"I promise you, ill take care of you and make you strong ill be there for you when you need me I promise." He said as his eyes drifted shut.

Inuyasha awoke several hours later his son in his arms and shippo curled up besides him. He smiled sadly at the thoughts of how rotten he had treated his adopted son, and then he looked to his own child and frowned, as he felt more hot tears well up in his eyes, trying to be the tough half demon he was he bit back the tears. He didn't deserve the chance to take care of a living child, especially when he could hardly take care of himself. But he was damn gonna try, and he hoped to the gods that Sango and Miroku would help him.

The child stirred in his arms, eyes opening slowly, inuyasha couldn't believe the features he got from his mother, and he could tell already the child held kagomes personality, just by the way his son rubbed against his own kimono.

"She did name you Tusyosa, didn't she?"

"Yes, how did you know?" the boy said in a squeking voice as he looking up into his fathers sad amber eyes.

"She always liked that name…" he said with a sad grin.

"I miss mommy…" Tusyosa said sadly.

Inuyasha sighed. "Me too."

The boy sat up against Inuyasha's lap and looked into his eyes. "do you want to visit her?" he asked serious yet still sad.

"Inuyasha, nodded." You mean her grave…yea…"

After waking up shippo and picking some flowers the three boys walked off to the well.

A villager caught sight of the small boy, and thus the questioning began as to the where abouts of there miko in training was.

Inuyasha held onto his son and shippo, as he jumped into the well. Tusyosa held onto the flowers inuyasha had picked to place by Kagome's grave, and shippo held onto some flowers that he had picked.

Once out of the well inuyasha set both boys down and Tusyosa handed the flowers to inuyasha. Tusyosa lead inuyasha and shippo to the god tree, under the tree was a small hedge stone in the ground that read:

_Kagome Higuriashi_

_We miss and love you._

Inuyasha frowned as a tear slid down his cheek, he kneeled down by the grave site as did shippo and Tusyosa. After a few prayers were said he rested the flowers by the grave and the three left, returning home, through the well.

**_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed himself._**

**_For years and years, he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath._**

**_he finally drank his pain away, a little at a time,_**

**_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind._**

Villagers all blamed inuyasha for kagomes death, and after three years of taking care of Tusyosa and shippo he began to drink again to try to cure his heart ache, only this time he refused to hurt his children, whenever he was drunk he refused to come home, he would stay out until the next morning and then come in, when he was sober again.

He did his best to raise the child accordingly, teach him to fight, fend for himself, and yet he also always taught him right from wrong, the way he knew kagome would have.

As the years went by though it became increasingly harder to want to live, with his son pretty much grown up, he didn't see Tusyosa needing him that much anymore. Shippo was full grown, and if he needed someone Shippo would be there, but Inuyasha himself had lost the will to stay, he no longer saw it necessary to live. With his mind made up, he handed tetsaiga down to Tusyosa, after a year of teaching him to use it, and what it was to be used for, he left, to engage in a battle and die while fighting, without tetsaiga…

Tusyosa watched for years, how his father was depressed, Sango had told him that one time he was a great warrior and the fire in his eyes could burn down a forest.

Tusyosa had always wondered when his father would give up, he knew that his father, the once great warrior struggled everyday to stay alive for him, when he received tetsaiga he knew it was only a matter of weeks before his father did something stupid and he would loose both his parents.

_**Until the night:**_

_**he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.**_

_**And finally drank away her memory.**_

_**Life is short, but this time it was bigger,**_

_**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.**_

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow,**_

_**Clinging to her picture for dear life.**_

_**We laid him next to her beneath the willow,**_

_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullabye.**_

_**La la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la.**_

_**La la la la la la la,**_

_**La la la la la la la.**_

_**La la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la.**_

_**La la la la la la la,**_

_**La la la la la la la.**_

He had been watching Inuyasha like a hawk for the past three days and when he finally made his move Tusyosa made sure it wasn't his last one. Inuyasha left early in the morning, leaving behind a sword, a name for himself and a child. Two notes lay on the table inside his hut, one for his sons and one for his friends.

Tusyosa watched from a distance as his father started a fight with Kagura, the wind demon.

He waited five minutes but noticed how his father wasn't trying put up a fight, not really anyway, he watched as Kagura used her dance of blades to whip inuyasha into the ground.

The whole thing was painful for inuyasha, but he had to, he had to leave this world behind, he'd done his job raised his son well, the only thing he hoped is that his friends or family wouldn't find him like this, in such a weakened state, not even putting up a fight.

His hope wasn't upheld as Tusyosa leaped out of the tree he was in, sword unsheathed he had already buried a number of attacks on Kagura destroying her in one sweep.

He dropped his sword and hit the ground with a loud clang, as he ran to his fathers side.

"Dad, dad, what are you doing?" he asked angrily looking down at his father.

"how could you do that, she was my only chance at true happiness…. I just need your mother so much….and now I cant, I have to wait!"

Tusyosa bit back the tears, his father had raised him to take things like a man. "My mother…is that what you want, to be with mother…"

Inuyasha nodded as a tear slid down his cheek, he laid in the ground still not moving for the pain he was in, both physical and emotional.

Tusyosa picked up tetsaiga it immediately transformed into a fang, as he walked back over to his father, tears began to fall from Tusyosa's eyes as he raised the fang high over his fathers chest.

"dad, tell mom…I love her, and miss her…" Tusyosa said…

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you, my son…"

Tusyosa brought the blade down quickly against his fathers flesh piercing his heart, ending his life with next to nothing pain.

Tusyosa ripped the sword back out of his father, it dripped with his blood Tusyosa sheathed the sword anyway, then he fell to the ground and cried against his fathers chest, against the bleeding wound, he stayed there for two hours until sango found him crying over his fathers body…

_**Until the night:**_

**_he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger._**

**_And finally drank away her memory._**

_**Life is short, but this time it was bigger,**_

**_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees._**

**_We found him with his face down in the pillow,_**

**_Clinging to her picture for dear life._**

**_We laid him next to her beneath the willow,_**

_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullabye.**_

_**La la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la.**_

_**La la la la la la la,**_

_**La la la la la la la.**_

_**La la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la.**_

_**La la la la la la la,**_

La la la la la la la.

Inuyasha was buried under the god tree on the opposite side kagome, where the two could be together again and the night after inuyasha was buried Tusyosa sat in the god tree, in a branch not far from his fathers he sat up shocked when he saw a disconnected soul settle and take shape of his fathers figure in his usual spot in the god tree. Inuyasha sat there content for a moment as he laid with his back against the tree, until another a figure surrounded by white light walked into the clearing, his mother… She was crying… Inuyasha saw her, his eyes widened and he jumped from the tree and stood in front of her, neither moved for a brief moment, until inuyasha reacted and embraced her, it was the embrace she had denied him for so long, but she no longer denied him this now as she embrace him back.

The two had found one another again, there love so strong not even death could part them. As the two embraced one another Tusyosa smiled… They had found one another again. He watched as his mother suddenly looked up at him from the ground and smiled, a genuine happy smile one Tusyosa had never seen on his mothers face. Then the spirits became connected lights and disappeared. Tusyosa smiled and laid back against his favorite branch of the god tree. Tusyosa after that day had lived a life of a warrior, with his parents watching over him…

Many of the villager's said that the village would be forever protected by the spirits of Inuyasha and Kagome the half demon and the reincarnated Miko. There spirits are heard and even seen sometimes, if you can catch them at the right time; on the hill where inuyasha confessed his love to Kagome and mated her, and where they both watched the sunset, forever together…


End file.
